Merthur love
by Bowoobiter
Summary: Sweet dreams but instead of Arthur/Vivian Merlin/Arthur. Gwen is not in love with Arthur, there is absolutly no gwencelot. Hope it makes you laugh. First few chapters are short but I am writing lots to make up for it. Please R
1. The begining

**Hi guys, I thought it was time to do a merthur story so I thought what if Arthur was enchanted to fall in love with Merlin? Set in sweet dreams but instead of Arthur/Vivian its Merlin/Arthur. I decided to include Gwen as a friend of Merlin but not in love with Arthur. There is NO gwencelot!**

_In King Alineds castle: _

"Trickler, you know the plan?"

"Yes master. I will make sure that the prince…"

"Silence!" Alined roared," Who knows where spies hide. Come we must make hast immediately."

_In Camelot: _

Today was an incredibly important day, a day that would decide whether Camelot would enter a new reign of prosperity, but if it failed there would definitely be a war.

Trumpets were sounded as King Olaf and his daughter arrived in Camelot. After being greeted by Uther and Arthur they were shown their rooms and allocated servants.

"I hope you like your room?" Arthur began,

"It is just about acceptable."Vivian retorted.

"Err yes."Arthur attempted to smile and failed miserably.

Meanwhile…

Alined walks in to his room, Trickler following. After the person escorting them leaves, Alined immediately turns to Trickler.

"During the feast today after you have performed, remember I want you to find out who Arthurs manservant is. Hopefully they will have both had plenty of time to… get to know each other…" Alined let out a cold chuckle."What kingdoms would want peace with one who has 2 Kings? What a palaver!"

Trickler and Alined grinned mischievously; the fun was just about to begin…"


	2. The feast

**A/N: Ok here is the second chapter, will hopefully be a lot longer than the last. I do plan to make this story go on for a while so even if the chapters are short I don't want to rush it. Also please be patient the Merthur will soon begin, It will start in the next chapter I think.**

The banquet hall looked amazing. For the previous week all the servants had been incredibly busy. This had to be the time to impress all the Kings, if these talks didn't go well then Camelot had to appear powerful so other Kingdoms would think twice before attacking.

"Had too much to drink already?" Merlin asked as a servant from the other Kingdoms bumped in to him.

"I am so sorry, thing is I am just about to perform. I am King Alineds jester, you see. He volunteered my services."

"Bet he didn't even ask if that was ok with you?"Merlin said good heartedly

"Yes" The jester agreed,

"Well good luck. I'm Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant."

"Nice to meet you Merlin, I am Trickler."Trickler said before going off to perform, it seemed his job was already complete.

The crowd cheered as Trickler breathed fire to light all the candles. He continued to impress the audience with various other tricks such as making butterflies appear from thin air. No-one suspected he had magic.

When he had finished performing, he was to (like the other servants) serve drinks to the guests at the banquet. Noticing that Alineds glass was nearing empty, Trickler bent over to whisper in the Kings ear,

"The boys name is Merlin. He's the pale, skinny one with the mop of black hair"

"Well done. Now slip the sleeping draft I gave you in to each of their drinks, they will be forced to retire soon enough then sneak in to their chambers and retrieve a lock of their hair. If someone asks where you are then tell them I sent you on an errand."

"Yes master."Trickler said before filling up Arthur's glass with the tonic.

To fill Arthur's glass was very easy, but to give a servant a glass would be seen as bizarre.

"Merlin! " Trickler exclaimed with false surprise.

"Oh hia Trickler," Merlin smiled, he clearly had already had a bit to drink."Oh I thought you should know, your performance was amazing. Seriously WOW!" Merlin waved his hands in the air to emphasise the last point.

"That is ever so kind of you, however I just feel so guilty. I mean knocking you over, you could have been heart," Trickler faked horror.

"Oh seriously I've been through far worse. Just two weeks ago me and Arthur crept out of Camelot to find something about his mother…" Merlin was about to continue but Trickler interrupted him.

"Please my dear friend, have this drink,"

"Oh really I've had way too much. I might started blubbing about my mag…"

"I insist" Trickler cut him off.

"Wellm I guess one more couldn't hurt." Merlin said downing it in one.

Excellent Trickler thought, all he had to do was wait…

**Next ones on its way.**


	3. Enchantment

**A/N: Time for Trickler to work some magic. Sorry about the grammatical errors in the previous chapter. I know that was still short and so is this one, but I intend to write a lot of chapters to make up for it.**

That was close, Trickler thought as he crept up to Arthurs chambers. Earlier, thanks to Merlin being incredibly drunk, Trickler had managed to get Merlin's key to Arthur's chambers and now he was on his way there. After rounding a corner he had arrived at that very place. Opening the door slightly the jester could see that Arthur was lying was lying, fully dressed, on his bed and snoring incredibly loudly.

Because of Merlin being as drunk as he was Trickler had already received his lock of hair and now as he was nearing Arthur's bed, Trickler began to mutter his love enchantment, before completing it by placing Merlin's lock of hair under Arthur's pillow. He then lifted a pristine bottle above Arthur's eye and let exactly one drop of a clear liquid fall to his right eye.

"Sweet dreams." He muttered.

Unfortunately for Trickler enchanting Merlin was not quite so easy…

Getting to Gauis' and Merlin's quarters was easy enough but what Trickler had not been expecting was that the old physician would still be up working on tonic Vivian had requested to help her look beautiful.

"Slafther," Trickler whispered but to his disappointment Gauis was completely unharmed by his spell. But that was impossible, only a man with magic could resist it. Well, well, well, Trickler thought, it seems Camelot has a criminal physician…

Before the jester could try anything else, 2 guards strode up the corridor to take their post for the next couple of hours. Damn, if Trickler knocked the guards out then it would arouse suspicion. He'd have to wait till tommorow


	4. What's with Arthur?

**A/N: At last here's some Merthur…**

"Ugh" Merlin groaned as he heaved himself out of bed.

"Rise and shine," Gauis said with an incredibly annoying smile.

"What time is it?" Merlin asked

"Time for work." Gauis sternly replied.

"You have got to be kidding…" began Merlin.

"I prepared a tonic to help you with the feeling of sickness. Now as you are already late for work you'll have to eat your bread on the go. Now "continued Gauis as Merlin downed the tonic and heaved himself out of bed "I would be ever so grateful if you could drop this potion of to the lady Vivian on the way to Arthurs chambers, or if you bump in to Gwen she can pass it on as I believe she'll be looking after her for her stay. Now remember look smart and for once in your life sensible. Camelot must show itself to be an incredibly strong Kingdom of freedom and…"

"Yeah, yeah ok sure whatever, I need to get going" Merlin said picking up his Jacket and heading for the door.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" he said coming to a halt and turning around.

"You might want to get dressed first."

"Good point. I'll insure the tonic is delivered." Merlin said taking it off Gauis.

Gauis chuckled, what would the young warlock do without him.

Walking along the corridor, Merlin was delighted to see Gwen heading to the Lady Vivian's chambers.

"Gwen!" exclaimed Merlin.

"Feeling a little hung-over Merlin?" Gwen grinned.

"Actually Gauis gave me this fantastic tonic, I feel fine. In fact speaking of tonics would you give this to Vivian?"

"Of course," Gwen said taking the vile, "That must have been some potion Gauis gave you!" she said raising her eyebrows.

"How bad was I last night?"

"How much did you have?" she laughed "Well you were fine until you started dancing on the tables…"

"What!" Merlin nearly shouted.

"It gets worse. You began singing some sort of song about a lonely warlock getting no credit for the deeds he's done."

"You're kidding?" Merlin was beginning to get worried.

"Lucky for you Uther had already retired. Anyway you took of your shirt and were flinging it around in the air…"

"Oh God,"

"Then you tripped over a chicken which was on the table and fell flat on the floor unconscious. Gauis had to carry you out on a stretcher!" Gwen was crying by the end of it, "Honestly Merlin!"

"No wonder why I feel so groggy. Anyway I gotta go, Arthur will already want to kill me."

"Bye," Gwen laughed as he left. There was no-one like Merlin. What on earth happened in Camelot before he arrived?

"Sorry I'm late Arthur, Sire… Arthur you're dressed?" Merlin sounded astonished.

"I am the future King of Camelot," Arthur replied gazing out of the window.

"Indeed." Merlin pretended to agree.

Arthur turned away from the window to address Merlin and was in complete shock to see what a handsome man was standing in his place. His hair bounced off his head with such, such energy. His face was coated in the cutest face of complete bewilderment. His clothes hung loosely from his small weak figure that screamed 'PROTECT ME' to Arthur.

Arthur never thought that anyone could look so handsome. The way his scarf coated his neck, the way he wore that adorable goofy grin. Arthur just wanted to run up and hug him. In fact why didn't he do just that, he was the king after all?

"Sire?" Merlin asked slightly worried for Arthur's well fare.

The love and care in his eyes, Arthur thought.

"Merlin I am ever so well thank you." Arthur replied.

Now Merlin really was worried. "Are you sure?"

"Merlin I understand your reason and your concern for me but please, I have never felt better."

"Great!" Merlin said only half reassured. "Well if I'll begin the chores…"

"No need," Arthur interrupted, "Another servant with less talent can do that. No your greatness cannot be wasted on such a simple chore,"

"Well thanks" grinned Merlin.

"I will not hear it. You Merlin are the most remarkable man. Today we will celebrate that. I will order another servant to prepare a picnic in the woods. Meet me in 2 hours; we will have the most splendid, fantastic, wonderful picnic. There will be roses everywhere and candles. I will see you there."

"I thought there was an important meeting discussing who has what land..."

"SILENCE!" Arthur roared, "Today is a day to celebrate you, Merlin; to celebrate us! I'll see you soon."

What had happened to Arthur today? Merlin thought walking away. Oh well he got a day off and hey a picnic, lots of food. This day got better and better he thought. Little did Merlin know it was about to get a lot worse.


	5. Picnic

**A/N: Hope the longer chapter satisfied. Now for the most romantic picnic the world has ever known…**

A while ago Merlin had received a note from Arthur telling him to meet him in the Darkling woods. The note contained instructions on how to get to the 'secret, desolate' location where Arthur had a servant prepare the picnic.

On arrival, Merlin had to admit it was incredible. Laid on a Camelot red rug was a whole boars head surrounded in Grapes and cherries. Next to it a strawberry torte lay covered in raspberries and blackberries. There was also a loaf of freshly baked bread. The rug had cushions at one end which were clearly meant for Merlin to rest his head on.

The rug was surrounded in the reddish roses Merlin had ever seen and at each corner of the rug was one larger candle surrounded by slightly smaller ones. In the centre of this was a shirtless Arthur who had yet to notice Merlin's arrival. The second he did his face lit up.

"MERLIN!" he practically yelled.

"Hi Arthur. This is quite some display," Merlin grinned awkwardly.

"Nothing is too much for you."

"Wow Arthur how much did you drink last night?" Merlin began to laugh and seeing that he was, Arthur began to as well – even though he had absolutely no idea what Merlin was talking about.

"You know Merlin… You have always been such a wonderful and loyal and trust worthy and…" Tears welled up in Arthurs eyes. "I feel so bad. The amount of times I have thrown stuff at you," Arthurs face was a lot more serious now, "I just think I have been the worst master in the world. I want you to know that even if you can't forgive me, I have never stopped loving you, never once."

Merlin was completely speechless, yes Arthur was mean sometimes but Merlin never really though AArthur cared this much about him.

"Thank you." He managed to say.

"I have done nothing," Arthur replied still with a seriousness about him that Merlin had never seen before. "

"Arthur," stated Merlin" You are my loyal and loved friend. I knew you liked me, but I never thought you cared so much. I am truly greatful."

"Merlin you mean more to me then everyone, then Camelot, my father and certainly more then myself." Arthur continued.

Merlin moved to sit down and the two friends began to tuck in to the meal around them. Neither of them really talked, both moved by what the other had said. When they had finished the meal Merlin let out a massive sigh.

"I have never been so full." Merlin sighed.

"Nor have I." Arthur lied.

They lay there in silence for a few moments more enjoying the moment.

"I suppose we'll have to get back to Camelot soon," Merlin sighed.

"We could stay a while longer; I don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again?" Arthur replied sighing. After a moment he whispered "Stay still."

"Is it bandits?" Merlin asked, preparing to use his magic.

Arthur thrashed his swords near Merlin's face. Merlin winced.

"A wasp" he said sounding satisfied.

Not quite sure what he was doing, Merlin began towards Arthur. The moment before their lips met, both broke apart. Merlin leaning to Arthur had caused one of the pillows to knock over a candle.

The whole picnic was ablaze with flames.

"Quick, this way!" Arthur screamed to Merlin taking his hand and running away from the fire.

They ran for a while so by the time they both stopped they were gasping for breath.

"What happened there?" Arthur panted.

"I accidently knocked a candle over." Merlin apologised.

"Good job we got out on time." Arthur said staring back at the fire which had now spread through a large part of the woods.

"Thanks for that" Merlin gasped.

"Don't worry," Arthur replied, "quick lets get back to Camelot, I have a meeting to attend."

Realising that they were still holding hands, they awkwardly let go.

"Come on then" Merlin said as he began to walk back.

Arthur just gazed at what he thought was perfection and sighed. They'd been so close and then the stupid fire had caused them to break apart.

**Hope you liked. I'm not sure if Merlin should become enchanted or not. I might reverse it so Arthur isn't enchanted and Merlin is. A little short of ideas of what to do next. I'd like Merlin to talk to Gwen about it.**

**I hope you didn't think the almost kiss was rushed and that the fact that the scene was serious and not comic wasn't a bit of a genre change. Anyway please R&R. Next chapter will probably be tmw.**


	6. Mix up

**A/N: Glad everyone likes. This chapter is going to be a funny chapter and we may be seeing more of Trickler…**

_In Camelot, Arthur is at a meeting where as Merlin is doing some chores:_

"Arthur glad to see you finally came." Uther said through gritted teeth.

"Why thank you Father." Arthur said oblivious to the sarcasm because of the enchantment.

"We are on to discussing who has what of Labyrinth of Gedref." Put in King Odin. "An area I am willing discuss."

"That is very kind of you." Uther smiled.

_Gwen is helping Vivian with some fastenings on a dress:_

"The thing is he just doesn't seem to notice me," Vivian wailed. "This morning I couldn't even find him."

"Well the dress you are wearing to the upcoming feast will definitely attract attention." Grimaced Gwen.

It was true. In an attempt to impress a certain young gentlemen Vivian had chosen to wear a rather over the top dress.

The dress itself was lovely, a pale blue silk, with a silver corset with butterflies; but what Vivian had added to it was very unique and not in a good way.

On her shoulders Vivian insisted on wearing white feathers sticking out at odd angles, she also wore 1 feather on each finger nail making it impossible for to hold anything and that wasn't even looking at her hair.

The arrogant Princess had left it down, but because she had been running around the castle the whole morning her hair was knotty and very windswept. To go along with the 'absolutely crazy feathers theme' she had white feathers stuck all over her head so by the end she looked like she had just been running through a Chicken pen.

"There," Gwen winced as she put the last feather in.

"It looks so amazing, he is bound to notice me now" She gave an idiotic grin.

"Mi lady may I ask who is the young gentlemen you are trying to impress?"

"Arthur of course. The most handsome, courageous man that is so perfectly formed it is as if they have been sculpted by the Gods themselves."

"Right," Gwen replied, "Now mi lady I believe you are ready for the feast."

_Gwen is just walking down the corridor when Merlin who is going the opposite way bumps in to her:_

"Oh sorry Gwen, it's just I've been having a bit of an unusual day."

"Yes what have you been up to, I heard Arthur wasn't at the talks?" enquired Gwen.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy but…"

"But…"

"This morning Arthur insisted and I mean insisted that we have a picnic together."

"Very funny, now really?"

"It's the truth I swear!" exclaimed Merlin "He had laid out this massive boars head and there were candles everywhere, I accidently knocked one over."

"You mean YOU are responsible for the fire that is quite literally surrounding Camelot!" Gwen hissed. "That's what all the Kings are talking about now. Thousands of knights and common folk like us are running out, risking their lives for a fire that YOU started!"

"Whoops," Merlin said sheepishly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Her expression softened, "Course not… but Arthur might."

At that last remark Merlin was sprinting to the throne room, Arthur wouldn't tell anyone would he?

_In the throne room:_

"Trickler go ask Arthur about his day." Alined whispered

"Yes master" Biting his lip, Trickler set off around the other side of the table where Arthur was sitting. He still hadn't told Alined about how he had only managed to enchant Arthur not the boy.

"Arthur!" yelped Vivian entering the hall she wasn't going to wait a moment longer.

"Vivian?" Arthur and Odin asked in unison.

"What happened?" Odin said concern washing through him as he saw the feathers.

"My new outfit's amazing isn't it? I mean my servant helped me put the feathers in my hair but it was ALL my idea… Arthur do you like it?" She said smiling.

"Yes." He gulped, it really was hideous.

After Vivian's awkward entrance, the 5 Kings got on discussing about the fire.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped seeing the Prince walking out of the throne room.

"Ah Merlin, if you don't mind I'd like to take a bath, please prepare one."

"The fire?"

"Oh. Don't worry I covered your name. It's still spreading like wild fire. Well I guess that's what it is. Look I couldn't exactly tell my father what happened could I?"

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me Merlin, I'm not about to tell my father anything."

Whilst Merlin darted off to prepare Arthur's bath, he didn't notice a sly jester following him.

By the time Merlin got to Arthur's chambers Trickler was still following him.

"Sweftnoo!" Trickler hissed and Merlin fell asleep. "There," Trickler said, "I just don't think there has been enough love on your part" and with that he laid him on Arthurs bed and repeated the enchantment.

Unfortunately for Trickler he didn't realise that replacing Merlin's hair with one of Arthurs, which he had kept from the first banquet, which would make Arthur love himself…

"Merlin what the hell are you doing?" Arthur barked storming in to the room and seeing his useless servant lying hopelessly on HIS bed!

"Err what?" Merlin said waking up.

"Merlin I asked for a bath how is that hard?"

Merlin was stunned, what had happened to Arthur? His hair was the glossiest gold, his mesmerising blue eyes that were staring intently at him.

"What are you staring at, you buffoon?" Arthur yelled!

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, "In my opinion you look incredible you do not need a bath to look anymore, more WOW!"

"Well as much as I completely agree the other Kings may not see it that way. Now stop being lazy and get to work!"

"Of course your Excellency. The honour is all mine."

Merlin began to prepare his bath whilst Arthur got undressed behind the screen. Arthur then took his Bath and Merlin helped him get dressed before the two of them walking to the second feast which was equally as good as the first.

"Fancy a drink Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"No thanks. You see tonight I have to be sober so as not to make a fool of myself."

"Trying to impress someone are we?" teased Gwen.

"Well yes actually."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

"You have got to be kidding Merlin!"

"Why should I? Is it wrong for me to love him?"

"No I don't think there is anything wrong with that. It's just… why Arthur?"

"Now you've got to be kidding. Arthur is the most courageous, brave, strong…. Human, Prince, leader…"

"Well great." Gwen said walking away, what was up with Merlin? She'd have to go and ask Gauis.

_In the physician's quarters: _

Upon arrival Gwen noticed why Gauis was unable to attend the feast. She was wondering where he was but after asking a few servants it was clear he was busy which he clearly was.

"Gwen what do I owe the pleasure? Merlin's not singing anything strange is he?" The old man asked.

"No, although when I asked him if he'd like a drink he was being very strange,"

"Oh well if he was singing about sorcerers…"

"That's not the problem."

"Well what is?" Gauis enquired.

Gwen explained about how he was talking of impressing Arthur.

"That is very strange." Gauis agreed, "I'll go and have a word with him, you go back and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Gauis." Gwen said leaving with him; she hoped he'd help Merlin as she doubted that Arthur would be welcoming to Merlins feelings…


	7. So close

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. Don't expect stories sun-thurs but I will try to keep writing asap. **

It was it. The moment that Merlin would declare his deepest emotions with his closest friend. But he wouldn't do it just anywhere, no. Ever since moving from Ealdor Camelot had become more of his home every day. What better to make the most important statement with those who he loved the most? Excellent the young warlock thought as the food that was laid in front of Uther was cleared away.

After the food was taken out of the hall, but before the servants came back with more, Merlin jumped on the table. Luckily for him all 5 kings were too drunk to care.

"Ladies and Gentleman." He began "It is my great honour to be able to stand in front of you and for me to announce that I Merlin love the most honourable man in existence. Oh hello Gauis." Merlin said when the physician entered "Now my guardian can here as well. Any way I wish to make a proclamation of love. You see when I came to Camelot; the first person I met was them, the one who stole my heart. They go by the name of A…"

"Merlin, as your guardian I strongly advice you to not do this."

"But why Gauis?" Merlin moaned "All I want is to be with my love. That is not a crime."

"Believe me I know,£ Gauis scorned, "But I also know that patience is the key to winning ones heart. Give it time Merlin." Gauis said, secretly hoping that Merlin would never try and do this again. "Come, let us go back to my quarters and rest."

What was becoming of the world Gauis didn't know; but when they returned to his quarters Gauis decided that having Merlin under a sedative for a few hours wasn't going to do any harm. It was time for the old man to do some stooping…

**A/N: Next ones coming soon. This is just so you know I exist. **


	8. Snooping

**A/N: 'Stooping around my castle in the dead of night, you must have a death with' **_**Quote from SO4, EP 5 His fathers son (Annis to Morgana).**_

There, Gauis thought as he tucked Merlin in bed. In the morning all he had to do was say Merlin was very drunk and he clearly had forgotten about the previous nights events.

Whilst making sure that Merlin was comfortable Gauis didn't notice Gwen come in.

"What he was doing just then, it wasn't what I thought it was, was it?" She asked

"I don't know child. I am actually about to plan and investigate the matter."

"If you like I can help. "

"Yes. I was planning to investigate Arthur's chambers. Considering that Arthur is involved then perhaps there could be a clue there. I was also wondering that as Merlin's feelings are rather sudden it could be the result of an enchantment. As there are 5 different Kings staying here at the moment, it would only be logical to see if there is anything strange going on with them first."

"Yes," agreed Gwen, "I am a maid, I can easily slip in to each of there chambers and it not appear suspicious."

"Great. Let's get going immediately. Oh and Gwen don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Of course." She said as they both headed for the door

_Arthur's room:_

It seemed the young Prince was still at the feast, Gauis though upon entering. He frowned it was going to be impossible to find anything, Merlin really needed to do some cleaning in here. Well it is best to do things methodically, if he began in the top left corner and worked his way to the bottom right. He would cover all furniture on the way.

_Alineds chambers:_

"Oh I am ever so sorry I did not mean to disturb you." Gwen said a little flustered. In Alineds chambers his servant lay working on something, what she couldn't tell.

"Yes." Trickler replied shortly. "Leave now!" He ordered getting up and covering the work he had been doing.

Very suspicious Gwen thought, perhaps she should stay a little longer, just to test his patience.

"What's that your working on?"

"Nothing. Please leave."

"Come now, are we not both servants, you can trust me."

"Leave."

"Very well. I mean no offence on you, you know that."

"Yes leave" he ordered.

"Now you have no right to talk to me like that. Yes your master may but not you." She knew she was completely stretching it but there was definitely something odd going on.

"Then I order you to leave!" Alined roared storming in to the room.

"Yes my lord." Gwen gulped and scurried out of the room.

_Arthur's chambers:_

Ah, Gauis thought, a lock of Arthurs hair, interesting and what does it smell of? Something is definitely not right.

"Gauis," Gwen said running in to the room, "King Alined. When I walked in his servant was doing something funny and he was really angry when I refused to leave."

"Trickler. He was the one who breathed fire; remember when he was entertaining us?"

"Yes. But surely that's not possible?" Enquired Gwen.

"I found this lock of Arthur's hair under his pillow. It smells funny."

"Does this all mean…"

"That he has magic." Gauis finished.

"What does he gain out of enchanting Merlin and Arthur to be in love?"

"Well that would bring shame on Camelot. It may well bring the peace talks to an end."

"Alined wants war?"

"I don't know. I think he wants a war between other kingdoms, I'm really not sure."

"Wait. Hasn't his kingdom been going through a shortage on food?"

"Then he'd want peace, to help him with it."

"What if he fears that none of the kingdoms will help him, that they'll turn on him instead?"

"Then if they are separated it would lower the chances of them rising up against him. They could become allies and take over other Kingdoms."

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"If we can keep the two of them out of trouble for long enough the peace treaty would be signed."

"Gauis, Merlin is Arthur's man servant; they see each other all day."

"Then we must unenchant him."

"How?"

"Let's head back to my quarters, they will be a book there that'll provide the answer."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." Gwen said as they hurried back to his place.

**A/N: I know there is a lot of dialogue. Sorry if it's confusing. Also just because they've discovered the reason why Merlin is enchanted doesn't mean he'll be easy to unenchant. I know theres been no Merthur recently, be patient, next chapter there is definitely some.**


	9. A sighting of a beast

Err. What had happened? The last thing Merlin remembered was Gauis giving him a drink that tasted funny. He was in his bed and all tucked up. Had he gone to sleep? Merlin didn't recall, perhaps he was just too drunk to remember. But then he didn't have anything to drink did he? What was going on?

Well the only thing to do in this situation was to go investigate, he best get going.

Merlin had just left Gauis chamber's when he felt something; he couldn't describe what, like a longing for someone – no not someone, Arthur. But why? Merlin thought, what raised Arthur above all the rest? Freya, who he believed to be his true love, had recently… died, yet all he wanted was Arthur. It wasn't natural. H e decided that talking to the Dragon was his best option.

As usual he crept to the prison in which kept the mighty beast.

"Hello?" Merlin called up in to the air.

"Why hello young warlock, what brings you here?"Killgarrah asked.

"Earlier today I have felt strange…"

"How so? Even I can not determine a disease with no description."

"I feel strongly attracted to… to Arthur" he involuntary sighed at speaking his name.

"Well young warlock, I am not certain this is love, are you?"

"Not exactly… But I really care for him."

"Hmmm, yes. There seems to be nothing wrong with that. Oh and Merlin please tell Gauis I'd like to speak to him." The Great Dragon said planning to tell Gauis about Merlin's enchantment. The problem was that if he told Merlin that, the spell would become unbreakable.

"Of course." Merlin said hurrying off to find Arthur.

_Arthur is sitting in his room writing paperwork, he still is deeply in love with himself:_

Opening the door, Merlin gasped. In front of him was the most beautiful site.

Arthur looked up to see who had just entered his room. In front of him was Merlin yet he looked so weak, so feeble. The young man appeared to be carrying a pile of washing he had picked up on his way to Arthurs room.

"Merlin are you alright carrying that, it looks ever so heavy for your arms to carry." Arthur rose.

"Yes Arthur, today I feel invincible!"

"Oh Merlin you are always so invincible. But please let me help."Insisted Arthur.

Arthur ambled over to Merlin a look of utmost longing on his face. What was happening? Arthur knew he had to marry for the good of Camelot, but surely he could have an affair. But that was unfair on whoever he married. He stared in to Merlin's gleaming eyes.

"Merlin" he breathed.

"Arthur" Merlin breathed.

"Why do I feel like this?"

"I have no idea. I like it though."

"Well I love it." Arthur croaked his face ever so close to Merlin's."You know we can never marry."

"You will be the greatest king the world will ever know. If you really want to be with me you will find a way to make it happen."

"I really do" Arthur groaned and with that he pressed his lips to Merlin's. All the clothes Merlin was carrying fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. The kiss had lasted for around 8 seconds when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Came the angry voice of Arthur.

"Sire," Sir Leon began," there has been sightings of a beast.

"You need me immediately?"

"Yes."

Arthur took one last look at Merlin, before leaving the room. On his way out he whispered in to Merlin's ear.

"Meet me tonight the same place we had our picnic."


	10. The wrath of a dragon

**A/N: I know the last chapter was confusing but trust me it will be explained. I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who is reading and has even added me to their alerts. Please persist with this story as it will be worth it in the end. I'll never upload a story on sun-wed. Have exams coming up so I will be revising a lot, I'll write whenever I can.**

Wow Merlin thought as he continued with his various duties. He was walking along a corridor when he bumper in to Gauis.

"Merlin!"Exclaimed the old man, "I thought you were in bed. In fact me and Gwen were just going to… make sure you were alright."

"Great," Merlin said awkwardly, "Err Gauis my friend wants to talk to you,"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, he's pretty big and fiery." Merlin said raising his eyebrows trying to make it clear that he was talking about Killgarrah.

"Oh!"Gauis eventually cottoned on, "Yes well I'll go and see him. Err Gwen could you, do you know what you can just attend to your normal duties. Merlin I'll speak to you later."

Gwen set off to go and do some washing and Gauis made his way to the dungeons, meanwhile Merlin went off to go and prepare a suitable outing for the night.

"Killgarrah…" began Gauis.

"Gauis you know I have no pleasantries with you, you betrayed me and I can never forgive…"

"You know that my intention was not for you to be kidnapped."

"Yet it happened. You should know by now that the outcome is what is important not the intention. Any way my point is Merlin is enchanted and I doubt you know how to break the enchantment."

"Yes."

"It is simple; Merlin must kiss his true love. Oh and as for Arthur well the same principle applies, however just the sight of seeing his true love will cause him to falter in his steps."

"Thank you" Gauis said, "But Killgarrah I did no wrong it is just you who chooses to see it that way."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULTE ME AS SUCH" he roared.

"But Killgarrah is your anger directed because of my words or because of the truth in them." Gauis said before leaving. He had either caused great wrath or cleaned something up; whatever the results he had spoken truth.

_Meanwhile:_

Now did he look nicer with this blue shirt or his red shirt? Merlin wondered as he got ready to meet Arthur.

"Merlin?" Gauis called when he entered the room.

"Yeah," Merlin replied coming out.

"Merlin was Freya your love?"

"Pardon?"

"Was Freya your love?"

"I…I don't know"

Merlin was frantic. He loved Arthur but there was Freya and the kiss and...and… he had know idea. All he knew was that he had to meet Arthur in the woods and they had to have a serious talk…

**I hope that I haven't finished the chapter too quickly it's just I have had the most amazing idea for a Morgana story, it's very difficult to explain but it definitely isn't comedy. I might lay off Merthur Love for a while to write the Morgana one. I hope you enjoy this chapter at least.**


	11. Freya

**A/N: After a lot of nagging from my friend, she has finally convinced me to write another chapter of Merthur love. I am very sad to say that my new story 'Morgana's dreams' has only had one review. So I thought that considering that you guys seem to love Merthur love so much that you could perhaps R&R Morgana's Dreams. If you do then I may well put more Merthur chapters up…**

"Freya?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes Freya." Merlin replied.

"You said she spent some time in Camelot…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Merlin I never saw her…"

"You did Arthur," he winced at the memory. "You might even remember her if you saw her." He spoke sadly.

"Oh." Arthur said uncertain of what to say. "Merlin what happened the other day…"

"Earlier today." Merlin corrected.

"Earlier today. I'm sorry I didn't realise, if I'd have known…"

If you'd have known then me and Freya would be dead. It seems whatever happens Freya was always destined to be dead. Merlin sighed at the thought.

"Arthur the kiss was a mistake. I do not blame you for it but that is what it was and will always be."

"Merlin please don't hate me."

"Arthur you need to learn to let go. For example Princess Vivian is a beautiful young lady. You could rule with her by your side…"

"I've never loved another but you."

"You've never tried," Merlin cut in. "I am sorry Arthur but my one and only love is Freya, she was my only love and will be my only love. Nothing you can do or say is going to change that.

Arthur was speechless. He had expected a lovely romantic evening and had instead got this. The truth about Merlin's love. He loved Merlin, there was no question about that; but Merlin did not love him.

The wind whistled softly through the trees and whipped the freely flowing tears from Arthurs face. All was lost, his love had deserted him and now all that was left was for him to wonder the faces of the earth… alone.

Merlin didn't know what to do so he stood up and left the picnic. Tears were streaming down his face, he loved Arthur, at least he thought he did; but Freya came first. She always would do. Instead of heading back to Camelot he headed to the lake of Avalon. The place where Freya's last breath was. How long was it since she had died? A week; it felt like forever. Merlin would never get over her. He had no choice in the matter.

All was lost for the two trying to find love. There were so many happy endings in life; it is unfair to leave behind those who are not so fortunate. Whose paths seem to end up in despair, isn't it?


	12. Freya's lake

**A/N: Thank you all for reading Morgana's dream; I know I was a bit mean last chapter so now you are rewarded with a happier chapter of Merthur love before I get back in to Morgana's dream.**

There was only one thing for it. As soon as he was out of Arthur's sight Merlin began to run. To Freya's lake. He was out of breath by the time he had arrived. The leaves rustled slightly as if anticipating an event.

"What? What is it?" Merlin screamed at the air, "My whole life has been made up, written in stone. Could you not at least have the courtesy to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Nothing happened. The silence waited. It still felt like something needed to happen. After accepting that whatever was meant to happen was not going to; Merlin went over to the place that Freya had died. There was no pale drps of blood on the grass, time had warned that away.

Merlin sobbed. Not just the tears that you might shed at a funeral; no these were tears of regret, ones that rarely ever came, ones that came when it was the end of all things.

"Oh Freya! It's my fault; if I didn't have this stupid destiny then nothing would have ever happened! You would still be alive."

"Merlin." She rose from the water, _it was her. _"Merlin I know you are astonished but we do not have long. Arthur is destined to marry the most arrogant Princess in all the land; she goes by the name of Vivian. Me dyeing had nothing to do with your destiny. You and Arthur - that is your destiny. My death will give Arthur a very strong reason not to hate you when you reveal your magic. Merlin I can be raised from the dead for no longer I must wish you all the love in the world and depart. Do not feel any grievances over me."

And with that the quickly given speech ended and Freya sunk in to the depth of the lake. Merlin watched her disappear. He sighed, what was he to do next?

**A/N: Hope that that wasn't too rushed but the idea was that Freya couldn't be raised from the dead for long**.


	13. Destiny and Chicken

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter. I am sorry to say that you shouldn't expect a happy ending for this chapter. Really sorry for the wait. Also thanks to **_**cristina reid **_**for the millions of reviews she's posting, **_**Merthurfan 1**_**, **_**SupernaturalIDCS **_**and**_** Corey YoungBlood, **_**every review means loads to me. **

Arthur watched as Merlin ran off, there was nothing he could do. It had ended faster than it had started. What could he do? Merlin loved another. Well the only thing for it was to head back to Camelot. Arthur didn't even bother to clean up the picnic.

He set a brisk pace and jogged back to Camelot, he then settled down and actually managed to sleep… after a fair amount of crying.

When Arthur woke up he had a clear head and although he still loved Merlin the brightness of the sun helped him feel better. He decided that pursuing Merlin and trying to win his love wasn't fair on either of them, no instead he would take on board Merlin's advice, he would pursue the lady Vivian…

_Meanwhile:_

It was dawn and Merlin watched as the Sun slowly crept up the sky. Last night Merlin had seen _her _again. As much as his meeting with Freya was incredible, it had only confused Merlin even more. I mean was Freya telling him that he should get over her - that her point in destiny was to stop Arthur from being angry at him when he discovered his magic?

If that was the case then Merlin was beyond furious at his stupid destiny, not for just killing someone; but _her_. However Merlin knew that he had to move on. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Freya, or fantasising about what could happen if he did, Merlin needed to move on.

Arthur was the perfect way for that. Merlin wasn't meaning as a rebound, but he loved Arthur, he wasn't going to lie about it anymore, together – if Arthur gave him time, he would be able to move on and start a long-term relationship with him.

It sounded like the perfect plan. So eventually Merlin got up from the place he was sitting and began to head back to Camelot, hoping no-one had noticed his absence.

Unfortunately Merlin had no such luck. Gauis was a busy man and got up early everyday to start his work. When Gauis awoke he was surprised to not hear snoring comei9ng from Merlin's room. Having known the warlock for almost 2 years and knowing that Merlin had snored for all of those nights, Gauis was worried. He had just peeked through a crack in the door and had failed to see Merlin.

Naturally the old Physician was worried and had gone to find Gwen. The two of them had searched the castle, still not to catch a sight of him. They were beginning to give up hope when Arthur returned (during his jog back he had got lost and it took him triple the time it should have to return).

When they saw him Gauis had asked:

"Sire have you seen Merlin?" To a Prince that looked like he had just been crying.

"What? Oh err yeah." Arthur mumbled trying to get past him and Gwen.

"Where was he?" Gwen cut in.

"Gone." Arthur still insisted on trying to get past the two and failing.

"Gone?" Gauis interjected.

"Yes." Arthur said before finally succeeding and rushing off to his chambers, where he eventually fell asleep.

After Arthur had gone off Gauis and Gwen agreed that Merlin wasn't kidnapped. For starters Arthur would have told them. Gauis also talked about how Merlin had been acting strangely and had probably gone off on his own for a bit to think things through. Both of them then set off to do their work.

_Arthur:_

Merlin still wasn't back when Arthur woke up (around 10:00 despite his very late night) so he had to get himself dressed, an amusing observation to any passer by. After he had sort of succeeded that task he then headed off to Lady Vivian's chambers.

Vivian was sitting in her casual (bear in mind this is her opinion and it did look very over the top) cream dress and scrutinising grapes, before deciding if the grape would have the honour of being eaten by herself.

Vivian had given up on Arthur. He just wasn't interested in her and she didn't like to pursue anyone, she much rather preferred to be the one being pursued. In fact Vivian was very surprised when Arthur appeared at her door.

"Arthur?" She said a little coolly.

"It is I… me and chicken."

"What?" She was confused now.

"The meat is a little cool but the beans are very good." His attempts were dreadful, it just wasn't his forte.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here." Vivian admitted to him.

"Yeah…"

"You have my permission to come in." Vivian made attempts to show her dress by twirling more then one.

"Your dress is nice." Arthur managed.

"Yes it is." Vivian agreed before twirling in it and falling over and taking the table filled with fruit. "Uh disgusting. Arthur you must clean me."

"What!"

"Run me a bath and then help me undo the straps on the back of my dress."

"O…K" Arthur replied, struggling to understand what she was suggesting. He fetched the bath from the place she had told him and heated some water up on the stove. He had to run to the well a couple of times but he didn't really mid… too much. After that he undid Vivian's dress straps and turned his back while she bathed. At one point she dropped the soap and asked him to collect it for her – that was a particularly awkward point.

Anyway after her bath, she got dressed and again asked Arthur to do her straps. He silently obliged. After she was washed and this time wearing a more revealing dress (she decided on it because of Arthur visiting). It was a sensuous red with a very low cut and a slit up to her thigh on one side. Unfortunately for her, Arthur didn't notice the difference and couldn't care less.

After Vivian had had her bath, Arthur tried to talk about any common interests in which they shared. He couldn't find any, she wanted to talk about clothes and fashion, where as he preferred to talk about fighting or just his usual banter with Merlin…

No not now, he needed to focus. Remember Merlin is unavailable. Merlin is unavailable.

It was about midday and Merlin had just returned he had gone straight to Arthur's chambers ready to give his speech about how he just needed time… but Arthur wasn't there. Merlin wasn't that surprised as Arthur would normally be training.

So he went out in to the training grounds, but Arthur still wasn't there. Merlin asked around, expecting there to be a peace talk, however a few servants seemed to think he was with the Lady Vivian. During his search Merlin bumped in to Gwen who was wondering where he'd been. Merlin quickly explained that he'd been walking Arthur's dogs. Gwen knew this wasn't true but left Merlin be.

Since he had been searching for over an hour and still hadn't found Arthur he decided to go to Lady Vivian's chambers… just to be sure. I mean come on, Arthur wouldn't be there.

However when Merlin opened the door he saw Vivian and Arthur share a rather passionate kiss. Almost as passionate as the one him and Arthur had shared before they were interrupted by Sir Leon.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin breaking from the kiss and staring at Merlin not sure what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Vivian sneered.

"Err…" Merlin stumbled, "Sire there has been a sighting of a beast."

"Oh…" Arthur replied. "Err… Vivian, I should probably go." He seemed to be asking her permission.

"Yes. Brave Arthur, go kill a nasty beast and save me." Vivian declared. Arthur swiftly left not wanting to look Merlin in the eye anymore.

"Well," Vivian hissed at Merlin, "Get out. Oh and thank you for interrupting that perfectly nice kiss!"

Merlin just turned around and left his eyes fill of tears.

**Sorry for another sad ending. Should probably mention there will be a happy ending.**


	14. Proposal

**A/N: First of all I'd love to say a massive thanks to every follower/favourite of this story. I've had over 5,700 views! This is fantastic so a massive thank you to everyone who's keeping with this story, it means the world to me. I will probably wrap this up soon as I don't want this to stretch longer than it should. However I will be writing a sequel based on the Queen of Hearts. I am considering calling it The King of Merthur, but ideas for names would be welcome. It will simply be the same storyline with Merthur, but I might add a few twists and turns.**

"Merlin," Arthur yelled, storming in to his chambers and seeing his man servant polishing armour.

"Yes sire?" Merlin said getting up and bowing.

"Why did you say that there was a sighting of a beast? I just went and asked my father, interrupting one of the last peace talks going on, anyway he said that he had no idea what I was talking about. Do you know how embarrassing it was?"

"I'm sorry sire." Merlin replied not looking up from the armour.

"What is it Merlin? Look, I know, I remind you of Freya don't I?"

"No, it's just that…"

"What. I understand how you feel. Look you won't ever have to see me again,"

"But Arthur…"

"I release you from my service. You may go; I will make sure you still earn enough money and everything. But this way then neither of us will have to go through any pain."

"Arthur, will you let me speak?"

"Please don't. If I'm honest I'm in enough pain as it is, please just leave." Arthur begged in such a way that Merlin did just leave.

Arthur had a lot of thinking to do. He was considering to propose to Vivian. It was true that he absolutely hated her, well he didn't love her. But his father had been talking about how an alliance between Camelot and Odin's kingdom would be incredibly powerful.

After all that's what Arthur's marriage would come down to, whether it was sooner or later. The only problem was that Arthur didn't love her. He loved Merlin. As much as he wished it wasn't true (I mean their lives would be so much simpler) it was.

Even if Merlin did love him back, which he didn't, it would never be able to happen. For starters it was against the law, his father would never approve, Merlin was a servant and the people and neighbouring Kingdoms wouldn't approve.

"That decides it." He said and couldn't help sigh a little. Arthur then got up and went to find his father and Odin to ask for there approval.

Uther's reaction was delighted, "I couldn't think of a better Queen. The alliance will be tremendous. Well done Arthur, I'm proud of you. Just make sure Odin is happy, we really don't want war."

Odin's reaction was also delighted, although a bit hesitant at first, "Arthur I have to tell you that I have always been a bit worried about letting my daughter marry. The last thing I want her to do is to have a broken heart. However I know that she is constantly talking about you, if anyone is worthy of my daughter's hand then it is you Arthur Pendragon. You have my blessing."

Arthur then asked Morgana's maid Gwen about a ring Vivian would like. Gwen as always was happy to help and so the two set off towards Camelot's market.

Because Gwen had been working for Vivian she knew what kind of things Vivian liked. Within 2 minutes Gwen had shown him all the highly expensive and ugly rings that she knew Vivian would like.

"I'd have thought you'd have given her your mothers engagement ring, I understand Uth… I mean the King has that locked up somewhere."

"He does. My father actually offered for me to give it to her…"

"Why don't you?"

"This will sound crazy and probably stupid, but I don't want her to have it. It is my mothers and one of the few things that are part of her. I feel that Vivian would just spoil it."

"Do you not trust her?"

"To be honest with you this is a marriage based on alliances, not love."

"Well that's just silly, why would you marry someone who you don't love? You're going to spend the rest of your life with her, if you don't think it will make you happy then what is the point of doing it?"

"Because the person I love is taken."It just slipped from Arthur's lips.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Gwen, just ignore that."

"Of course sire."

"What do you think Vivian will like the most?"

"This one, it has the largest price on it and the whole appearance is very, err… elaborate. Lady Vivian will love it."

"Elaborate, I just think it looks over the top." Arthur chuckled.

"Likewise." Gwen agreed, "But not Vivian. "

When the ring was bought, Arthur headed back to the castle where he got one of the servants to dress him. He then called everyone important in to the hall.

When everyone was there he called Vivian out to stand in front of him. Then Arthur did it.

"Lady Vivian." He stammered, "Will you become my… Wife?" He whispered the last word.

At first Vivian let out a high pitched shriek. Then she kissed Arthur fully on the lips and moaned in to his mouth.

"Yes"

So they were to be married. Merlin went to Arthur's chambers (he still had the key from when he was Arthur's manservant). He then sat on the seat and waited calmly for Arthur to return.

After he proposed, Arthur escorted Vivian to her chambers and then returned to his room.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"Arthur…"Merlin spoke calmly, "We need to talk."

**A/N: Not long left. Again a massive thank you to everyone who's bothered to read this. Thank you soooooooo much!**


	15. Complications

**A/N: I'll just get on with the story.**

"Boy you are the most foolish idiot. All this time you kept assuring me that Arthur and his servant were enchanted to fall in love. Arthur Pendragon has just proposed!" Alined yelled.

"To the boy, master?" Asked Trickler.

"No idiot. To the Lady Vivian. Both fathers approve. The peace talks end tomorrow. You have one day to disrupt the peace talks or I will have your head. Do you understand me?" Sneered Alined.

"I will give them both another dose."

"See to it that you do it immediately." Alined barked before Trickler headed off to Arthur's chambers where he could place a lock of Merlin's hair under the pillow.

_Meanwhile:_

"Merlin what are you doing here?"

"Arthur we need to talk."

"If this is about Vivian…" Arthur winced

"For once in your life just listen." Merlin did not have time for this today.

"Very well Merlin begin."

"After I ran off in to the woods, you know from out picnic," Arthur nodded, "Well I ran to the Freya's grave. Her ashes lye at the bottom of a lake. I was sitting their when she appeared from the water as a ghost. She told me many things, things that I do not want to repeat. My point is that she gave me the knowledge to move on."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want to be with you Arthur. I don't want you to marry Vivian; she's not right for you. Please Arthur; I have to be with you."

"Merlin…"

"Please don't tell me that it cannot be."

"I want to be with you so much. I won't deny that whenever I am with Vivian it feels false. I want to be with you to and if I weren't engaged to Vivian I would be in your arms right now."

"But you are engaged."

"Yes. I don't have a problem calling things off with Vivian, not at all…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Both of our fathers approve. If I call it off with Vivian it could mean war. I have to marry her."

"You are not married yet." Merlin pointed out the obvious.

"No I am not." Arthur closed the gap between them with 3 strides.

"Then may be until then…"

Merlin was cut off with the feel of Arthur's hot lips against his. The feel of Merlin's tongue feeling along Arthur's bottom lip sent shivers down his spine. However what neither of them seemed to notice was Trickler's face peeking through the doorway.

It seems it worked after all. He thought.

**A/N: Short but sweet. I will probably wrap things up in one chapter or two. I'll add the name of the next story as an epilogue type thing.**


End file.
